<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosted by Ghostie_the_Schrodinger_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577095">Ghosted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie_the_Schrodinger_Girl/pseuds/Ghostie_the_Schrodinger_Girl'>Ghostie_the_Schrodinger_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Geoff finds a stray kid and she stays, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, No one knows how to feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Fakes, Whump, fem!Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie_the_Schrodinger_Girl/pseuds/Ghostie_the_Schrodinger_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff needed an extra hand for an upcoming heist, who better than a pickpocket he runs into on the street.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pick Pocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This mostly comes out of an RP Discord that I joined.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geoff wasn’t paying attention, walking down the street with his eyes glued to his phone. The upcoming heist was going to be difficult with the crew, he needed another set of skills. Someone who could sneak into the office unnoticed, and small enough to get through the vents.</p><p>And then it hit him. Literally. A small boy ran into his side, nearly hard enough to knock him over. “Hey! Watch it!” the kid yelled.</p><p>Or maybe not. Geoff began his way down the street once more before finding the familiar weight of his wallet missing.</p><p>He turned on his heel and marched towards the boy in the gray beanie. “Hey kid,” he yelled, but before he could fully reach him, said kid took off. It wasn’t much of a chase; Geoff’s arms were much larger and he was able to snatch the beanie right off the kids head.</p><p>Who apparently wasn’t a boy. Short curly red hair bounced from where it was stuffed into the cap. Angry blue eyes were suddenly too close for comfort, even closer was a blade. He quickly grabbed the girls wrist and easily held her in place. “Let me go creep!”</p><p>“Nuh nuh kid.” He said simply, grinning as the kid actually growled at him. “You have something that belongs to me. I would appreciate it if you give it back, little lady.”</p><p>He sounded like a parent trying to discipline his child, and that just pissed her off. She dropped her knife from the trapped hand and caught it in the free one, swiping at his neck but only barely hitting his chest. In the blink of an eye, she was facing down the barrel of a gun.</p><p>The man must have thought he was some big deal, holding a gun to the head of a child in broad daylight. She just stared him down, almost daring him to do it.</p><p>There was a certain smugness to the kid that Geoff had to admire. Still, he didn’t remove the gun from her head, only held out his hand for his wallet.</p><p>The poor kid looked so conflicted, she was actually willing to die for the money in there. She could’ve been starving, or with a bad crew. Now that he thought about it. He saw the messy hair and the deep dark circles under her eyes that could very well be black eyes.</p><p>The kid relented though, handing over the old wallet, looking defeated. Her eyes followed with the item briefly before going back to the gun.</p><p>He was probably going to regret it, but he just had to open his stupid big mouth. “Look kid, if you need money, meet at the coffee shop on 38th on Tuesday. 11am. I got a job that I think would be perfect for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack meets the Pickpocket</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her hair shoved in the beanie again and her belt loaded with weapons, she went to the shop like the man told her. She didn’t exactly know why, though. Maybe it was just something to hopefully get away from the Bones. A day away from pain. She sat down on a stool in the very back, watching everyone crowd around in the reflection in front of her. She saw the man in the dark suit approach again, and how most everyone seemed to part.</p><p>“Hey kid,” he tried to put his hand on her head, which was immediately swiped away. “I want you to meet my partner.” An extremely tall woman stepped forward and held her hand out. “This is Jack.” In another life, Jack could’ve been her mother. She had darker red hair, but it was just as wild and frizzy, and even shorter than her own. She had darker blue eyes and tanner skin, but could still pass herself as as her mother.</p><p>Weary, the girl settled on a fist bump, not too keen on being grabbed in handshakes. “Ghostie.” The tall woman let out a small laugh and returned the favor. The other man just looked at her with calculating eyes.</p><p>“I’ve seen your posters in the lower end. What can you do, kid?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the bar.</p><p>“I’m not telling you anything until you tell me who you are.” She said sternly.</p><p>The man gave a scoff. “You really don’t know me?” he was dumbfounded. “’Names Kingpin.” He said with a sigh.</p><p>The girl seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding to herself. “Well Kingpin, I can do what you need me to.” She said simply. “I can act as a spy, a civilian infiltrator, or a good hostage. I can cry on command if you need me to, and I can work esc-"</p><p>“No kid, I know you can do better than that. Those aren’t skills, those are services. One’s someone like you shouldn’t be selling.” He gave a very dad look again and Ghostie wriggled in her seat.</p><p>“I specialize in stealth and shooting, but I can hack and I am well versed in close combat. I can act as transport on ground or air. I also have extensive medical knowledge and can patch your guys up after a bad day.” She leveled a glare at this ‘Kingpin’ guy. Most people don’t ask about those skills. She is generally used as a hostage or sold for intel, before being thrown back into the streets until she’s needed again. Whatever this guy wanted her for, it was serious.</p><p>“And pick-pocketing.”</p><p>“That service isn’t for sale.”</p><p>“Yeah well, for this job, it’s gunna have to be.” He pulled an envelope from his suit and handed it to her. “Here’s the basics, if you want in, all the info is on the last page. Meet at midnight. Bring any revisions you can think of.”</p><p>There was no goodbye, the two just walked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys find grammar or spelling errors, feel free to put them in the comments! This story isn't beta'd so I post many mistakes!</p><p>Thank you for reading! I love you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Testing the Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostie shows off some of her skill and goes over the plans for the upcoming Heist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had looked over the plan. It was pretty solid, but could use a few improvements. She looked up the address that was left for her, finding an office building. It was still functional, meaning a lot of people and not somewhere a kid would be seen. </p><p>She dressed herself in a button down, hiding her hair and putting on her combat boots. They gave her height and a place to put an extra knife.</p><p>On her way down, she picked up old stacks of paper and places them into several folders. She made sure they were loose enough that they could easily fall if bumped. For extra affect, she even picked up a coffee.</p><p>Making her way into the building, she pretended to busy herself with a phone call, making sure to bump into security just right so that that the hot coffee spilled and the papers flew. Amongst the chaos she was able to grab the badge and slip it into her pocket. Even with so many people watching, she was able to do it without anyone seeing.</p><p>“God- ugh, I’m gunna have to call you back.” She angrily shoved the phone in her pocket and wiped at the hot coffee on her shirt.</p><p>“Are you okay-“</p><p>“Don’t. Speak.” She felt bad, the man was doing his job, but would probably shoot her without hesitation of he knew what she just did. She got up and stormed towards the bathroom, Changing her shirt for a blouse and talking her hat off.<br/>She left the bathroom quickly, making her way to the stairs. She could easily take the elevator, she needed to get to the 9th floor, but she didn’t want the risk of cameras catching her. </p><p>The 9th floor was under construction, or at least, that’s what the intel said. When she got there, there was plastic over scaffolding and holed in the ceiling. If this went sideways, she could always escape through there. </p><p>Ghostie finally came across an opening in the plastic, greeted by 4 people around an old folding table.</p><p>“Looks like I’m late to the party.” she tried to keep an air of calm with her, not liking how outnumbered she was.</p><p>Especially because of the tall, dark haired man in the skull mask. The Vagabond was never a good omen. </p><p>“Ghostie. I’m glad you could make it.” Everyone turned to look at her. “I’m sure you know Vagabond,” she nodded, “then the only one you need to know is Rimmy Tim.”</p><p>She scoffed a laugh. “Rimmy Tim?” she laughed. “Based on what you gave me, I thought this was supposed to be a stealth mission.”</p><p>“Have a seat and we’ll explain.” She looked at the table to see one empty chair. They were all waiting on her.</p><p>When the meeting ended. Kingpin gave her a burner phone, saying he would call when everything was set up. She took it, keeping in mind that she needed to look for trackers before she got home. The meeting itself was boring. They didn’t go over anything new other than a few of her suggestions. She pondered over everything that was said on her way home. Their mannerisms, speech patterns, movements, tells. She had time, it was almost a two hour walk.</p><p>She was barely more than a few blocks before it hit her. Oh, this was a test.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew decides whether Ghostie is worthy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got back to the Penthouse, Gavin was in the kitchen grabbing coffee. Everyone joined him, all getting their own snacks and beverages before Geoff spoke up.</p><p>“So, what do you think?”</p><p>“What do I think? She’s bloody brilliant is what I think.” Gavin said with an exasperated face. He gestured for everyone to follow.</p><p>“I don’t think I would go that far. Sure, she had some good ideas for the heist, but she’s just some kid off the streets.” Jeremy leaned against the desk in the computer room while Gavin pulled up security footage.</p><p>“Think again.” With a few clicks, the camera was aimed at the lobby. A bustling crowd of workers made their way in. Everything was calm before there started some commotion in the bottom corner. He zoomed in to show the girl on the ground, fumbling through papers and spilled drinks. With some convincing acting, she was off to the restroom, rubbing her button down as she went. “Bloody brilliant.”</p><p>“Yeah, she can act annoyed. That’s really not hard to do.” Jeremy was annoyed at how impressed Gav was. Really, even some of her ideas were mediocre at best.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you daft?” he zoomed in even more and played the scene. “Look at her go! She’s a bloody legend in sleight of hand. Michael didn’t even realize what happened.”</p><p>“You’re shitting me. She stole from Michael?” Jeremy leaned in closer to the screen. “She did, and he didn’t notice…”</p><p>“She’ll fit in the vents. She’s quiet. Sneaky. I think she’ll be good, Geoff.” Ryan spoke up from his place in the corner.</p><p>“And I don’t think she’s the type to go blabbing to the other gangs.” Gavin pulled up some documents and photos of her. “All of these gangs are rivals. Low end guys that aren't even close to the top, but she’s worked with all of them.”</p><p>“I still don’t like the idea of you hiring some kid off the street.” Ryan chewed his lip as he took a drink from his diet coke. “Yeah, she fits the job but she’s just some street rat.”</p><p>“Don't be so harsh Ryan,” Gav piped. “She’s good, you’ll see. And if we don’t like her, we kick her out. Easy.”</p><p>“I hate that kid.” The door opened and a very pissed off looking Michael stepped through. “She left me drowned in coffee and papers and then scattered. You catch her?”</p><p>“Not just catch, hire.” Geoff smirked. “If she accepts of course.”</p><p>Michael was steaming at the ears. He was still in the security uniform, front now filled with coffee. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut and kicked off his shoes. “I need a hot shower and a lot of alcohol before we get into that.”</p><p>Gavin only stared up at him with doe eyes. “But my boi! She’s a legend!”</p><p>“Yeah well she can suck my dick.” He flipped everyone off as he disappeared into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing this Ghostie kid did good. Usually I'm the only one able to piss him off that bad.” Gavin knew that glint in his bois eye. He saw something that impressed even Mogar himself.</p><p>“So then it’s decided. The ‘Ghostie’ will be joining us on our next heist. She may join us on some preps, but not all. Don’t scare her away too fast.” Geoff pointedly looked at Ryan.</p><p>“No promises.” Ryan sipped at his diet coke and touched the knife on the counter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>